1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to computer servers, and more particularly to a server cabinet providing a common power supply for servers accommodated therein and a computer server system using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer server systems often include multiple standard servers mounted in a standard server cabinet. Each server is a stand-alone computer that includes many electric components, such as one or more processors, RAM, fixed disks, AC to DC power supplies, and the like.
For unified management, the servers are arranged in the server cabinet one-by-one from bottom—to top. Each server has a standard rectangular profile, and extends from near a front end of the server cabinet to near a rear end of the server cabinet. Each server includes a power socket at the back thereof for electrically connecting the server to an external power source via a power supply line. The power supply of each server receives AC voltage from the external power source via the power socket, converts the AC electric power to DC electric power which is then supplied to the server. Accordingly, when multiple servers are installed in the server cabinet, a plurality of power supply lines are required to interconnect servers and the external power source, a complicated and inefficient arrangement. The server power supply lines also occupy significant space in the rear of the cabinet, impeding outflow of air, thereby limiting system cooling and endangering the system.
It is thus desirable to provide a server cabinet which can overcome the described limitations.